The Killer
by KODfreak
Summary: Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Annie and Sasha are all given the task to locate an obscure human who has a knack for killing titans, without using any Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear, or any equipment, but his own physical skill alone. As they soon come to realize however, this individual may be a bigger threat to humanity than the titans themselves.
1. A Strange Human

Inside the dank, dimly lit meeting room sat Eren Yeager, at the large meeting table. He had been called in, along with specific comrades Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, and Annie. It was rare to all be pulled from their normal duties, but Captain Levi had insisted, so they obeyed.

"Why do you think Captain Levi called us in?" asked Armin, nervous that there was a dangerous task to be ordered.

"I swear. If it is anything that has to do with cleaning, I'm out of here." said Annie.

"It's probably a scouting mission of some kind." predicted Mikasa.

"All I know is, I hope we get whatever we need to get done quick. I'm so friggin' hungry..." said Sasha, her stomach growling.

"Whatever it is, I'm ready for it." said Eren, determined. Suddenly, Captain Levi and Hange Zoe entered the room. Eren and everyone else turned their attention towards the two.

"You're probably wondering by now why I have called you all in here. Yes, it is for a very important assignment."

"What is is Captain?" Asked Eren.

"New evidence has come to my attention that leads to the extremely strong possibility of the existance of a certain individual, living off somewhere in the forest. I have chosen you five to venture off and find this individual."

"Why is this individual so important?" asked Mikasa.

"Based on my research, I can confidently conclude that this individual has the power to easy destroy titans." explained Hange.

"So...he too can turn into a titan?" asked Eren.

"No...in fact, he doesn't even use any kind of manuver gear."

"Then how does he kill them?" asked Sasha.

"This individual relies on his own physical skills alone, which are far more remarkable than any human being I've ever seen. I've witnessed him leaping all the way from the ground and up to Titan neck level."

"How...how does he do it?" asked Armin.

"That's why I called you all here. You are to go locate and interrogate him. If he tries to run, capture him. Now, all of you suit up. This should be too difficult of a mission, so I trust you will have no trouble going at it alone, especially with Mikasa and Eren. You will be departing immidiently."

10 minutes later...

The group were now all on horseback, swiftly making their way into the forest. They had all their gear on them, just incase of any unexpected encounters with titans.

"Look alive everyone!" Ordered Mikasa. "Eren you stay behind, we need to protect you from any attacks!"

They soon reached the forest. There were no signs of any titans or wildlife within visable distance. They continued to speed through, being sure to maintain their steady pace, as slowing down could mean certain death.

"Okay...now!" Mikasa shouted as they reached their destination.

They all left their horses and shot up into the trees. After they each safely hooked themselves to a branch, they lied in wait, to see if they could spot anyone. After about a couple hours of searching the area, they couldn't find so much as any kind of animal, so they decided to desend back onto their horses. Once they did so, they slowly began to make their way out.

"Huh...you would think something like the captain described would be easier to..." Sasha began to say before her speech was interrupted by a large titan, looming overhead.

"Uh...uh uh Mikasa...situation!" Sasha yelped. Instinctively, Mikasa lauched off of her horse and up into the trees, and in a flash she swiftly cut through the creature's back of the neck. As blood and flesh spewed from its wound, the titan fell backward, causing the earth to shake.

"Phew..." Mikasa said in relief. It was short lived, as she spotted six other titans of the same size surrounding them.

"Everyone! Off into the trees!"

Everyone launched off into the trees. Eren was tempted to turn into his titan form, but decided it would be safer if he could help the others kill them all in his human form.

"Alright...I can do this..." Sasha began to say as she was preparing to launch after the nearest titan. "Eep!" she yelped, frozen in fear as the titan was about to grab her.

"Sasha!" yelled Eren as the titan grasped her in its clutches.

"SOMEBODY! HELP MEEEEE!" Sasha screamed. Mikasa was prepared to launch, but suddenly...

"YEEEEEEE HAAAAAAWWW!" yelled an unknown voice. In a flash, the arm holding Sasha was sliced off cleanly, and as gallons upon gallons of bloody sprayed into the trees, painting them a dripping red. Sasha was so shocked she didn't realize she was falling toward the ground, and when when she did she was moments from the ground.

"AAAAIIEEEE!" She screamed, bracing for impact. She then felt herself being caught by somebody, that person being none other than the mystery man himself. He wore clothes rarely seen, a dark suit and tie, with a white dress shirt, black dress shoes, and a dark fedora. He also wore dark, circular sunglasses, which she couldn't see his eyes. He had short, dark brown hair and pretty normal facial features.

"Well, hello there darlin'. It looks to me like you needed help."

"I...I...uh...um..." Sasha studdered, speechless with a light blush on her face.

"Hm?" the man said looking up at the titans. "Hold that thought."

In a flash he set Sasha down and lept for the titan he just injured. He zoomed past, and in a flash of gold, left a larger than the corps could inflict gash on the titan's neck, and in six other flashes, did the same to the rest of the titans. Blood spewed as they all crashed to the earth, dead. He then landed on the ground and walked over to Sasha. The rest of the group landed down towards him. The man stopped. Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Annie were shocked, and couldn't make out any words.

"Ohhh I see...you're with them. Those primative corps people."

"H-Hey! Shut your mouth!" said Mikasa. "We're more skilled than we look!"

"Hey hey. I meant no offense. In fact you should be thanking me for saving your lives."

"Ugh...oww..." said Sasha in pain on the ground.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked the man.

"It's probably from you and your reckless methods." said Mikasa trying to help her up.

"Or maybe its was due to the fact that she got grabbed by a titan?" the man suggested as they all noticed rather big cuts on Sasha's right arm and left leg. "I can help her with that."

"I think you've done enough." said Mikasa.

"Mikasa..." Armin said speaking up. "You shouldn't be so cold with him. He took down six titans on his own and saved us, and now he just wants to help Sasha."

Mikasa sighed. She only wanted to do everything she could to protect her friends.

"Alright...sir, what are you going to do?"

"Just a little ways in is my house. I can escort you guys there and I can fix her up."

"Well...it would be safer than trying to get her all the way back to town in this condition..." said Eren.

"Alright Mr..."

"Oh Walt. You gotta call me Walt." he told Mikasa.

"Okay Walt. Take us there."

"Certainly. Up we go!" said Walt picking up Sasha.

"Whoa!" she yelped. They began to walk through the forest, with the rest of the group on horseback, trotting at a slow pace so to not attract any titans with the noise. Eventually, Walt stopped.

"Ah ha! Here we are!"

They all walked up to a wooden shack. It looked a little bit dilapidated. Walt opened the door, and went inside. As everyone tied the horses and went inside, Walt then flipped a switch. A soft purr was heard as the room lit up.

"What is that?" asked Mikasa.

"What, have you never heard of an electric generator before?" Walt said as he set Sasha down on the couch. "Now, what were you all doing here in the forest?"

"We were looking for you." answered Mikasa.

"Looking for me? Well I'm flattered." Walt said. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Well it's no mystery. You obviously have a knack for killing the titans. We wanted to speak to you about your methods."

"Ahh that I do. Oh hold on for a second."

Walt went over to a drawer and opened it. He took out a small box, opened it, and took out a small bottle and some stiches.

"Now this may hurt a little at first, but it'll all be over soon." Walt told Sasha.

"O-Okay..."

Walt poured a little bit of the alcohol on Sasha's wounds. She cringed as he did so, but he finished quickly.

"Alright, now you may feel a slight sting as I do this."

Walt threaded the needle with the stitches and began to thread it through Sasha's skin. He did it quite professionally, impressing Mikasa and the others. After closing her first wound, Walt began on the second, and did it just as quickly.

"There. All done. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I-I guess s-so..."

"Be careful not to touch those stitches. Give it several days, they will simply be absorbed by your body."

"Alright."

"Now, because I invited you into my home, I feel obliged to offer you something to eat..."

"ME! I'll have something to eat!" Sasha said leaning up. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"Let's see what I have..." Walt said walking over to a large, man sized box, and opening the front like a door. Inside was a bunch of food.

"What is that?" asked Eren.

"It's a relic from an older time. It seems everything from back then is more superior here..."

Walt took out a sandwich and Sasha stretched her arms out and drooled from the mouth.

"Yes...oh god yes!"

Walt handed her the sandwich and she instantly began to wolf it down.

"Anyone else want anything?" Walt asked.

"I'm not hungry." said Mikasa. Everyone else shook their heads.

"Suit yourselves." Walt said. "Do you need someone to escort you back to town?"

"Actually, if possible we were hoping you could come with us." explained Annie.

"Is that so?" asked Walt. "And exactly what would happen to me one I go with you? I get captured and put on trial just like you, titan boy?" Walt asked as everyone gasped. Even Sasha, her mouth full of food.

"That's right. I know about that. Quite a savage bunch you've got back at that town. They aren't to fond of the unusual."

"Walt..." Armin began. "It's just that the people are all on edge thanks to the titans...I think we can work it out so no one causes you any trouble, right Mikasa?"

"I suppose we could..."

"Well...alright then. We wouldn't want anything to happen to anyone. Very well, let's get going."

"Right."

Walt walked over to Sasha and picked her up. She yelped with a mouth full of food, still holding on to the sandwich. He walked out with her first then the rest followed.

"You all get on your horses and book it full speed. I can keep up." said Walt. Mikasa nodded. They all got on their horses and began to ride.

"How are we supposed to keep up?" asked Sasha with a mouth full of sandwich.

"Like this." Walt said with a grin. Suddenly, he launched from the ground with a fast speed, hovering above the ground, practically flying as they zoomed through. Sasha wasn't expecting this and screamed with her full mouth. They were soon out of the forest and heading back towards the town.

Meanwhile...

Levi and Hange were awaiting the arrival of the group. Levi wondered what was keeping them. They couldn't have all been killed by titans...especially not Mikasa or Eren.

"Ooohh I can feel it! They got that guy in the suit! Oh boy I can't wait to run some tests on him!" said Hange. Levi sighed.

"We are having him come here to learn from him, not to administer foolish tests on him." Levi said as he saw the group begin to return in the distance...


	2. A Potato for Potato Girl

The entire group rode up to Levi and Hange, along with Walt who was holding Sasha. Levi noticed the stitches on her.

"What happened to her?" asked Levi.

"She had a run in with a titan. Thankfully I was there to save her." explained Walt.

"And you must be the famous titan killer."

"Indeed. I'm Walt."

"If you will, please come with us. We'd like to ask you some questions."

"Okay, but no funny business."

"Don't worry. You won't be harmed during this visit."

"Alright."

"You are dismissed. Feel free to take the rest of the day off." said Levi to Eren and the others. The three walked back to the headquarters.

"I wonder what they'll do with him." said Armin.

"Probably find out about his skills." said Eren. "Anyway, I think I'll head back to my bunk."

"Eren." said Annie. "If you have the time, I'd like to show you something."

"Oh...alright Annie. I'll see you guys later." Eren said to Mikasa and Armin as he left with Annie.

"I wonder where they're off to..." said Mikasa.

Meanwhile...

Levi and Hange were talking to Walt in the meeting room.

"So Walt, we all want to know. How exactly to you kill the titans?" Levi asked.

"With this." Walt said. A golden katana grew out of his sleeve and into his right arm. "It can cut through anything."

"Whoooaa! fascinating!" said Hange. "Could it be some kind of rare deformation?"

"Don't know." said Walt. "I can also do-" he said as his whole arm turned into a large gold anvil. "And also." the gold anvil turned into a larger buzzsaw.

"This is definitely no deformation." said Levi. "Are these weapons you carry around with you?"

"No. They're part of my body."

"I knew it!" said Hange. "It's an extension of your body. Perhaps some kind of fluid that can turn dense at will."

"That's an interesting theory." said Walt with a smile. "I don't know myself. I guess I never really thought about it."

"Also, how do you leap so high into the air? No human can do that." asked Levi.

"Ohh you know, exercise everyday. And have a strictly controlled diet."

"Of what?"

"It's simple. Flesh. Lots of flesh and blood."

"Uhhh like animal flesh?"

"...Something like that. Think about it. What is it that keeps humans going? That keeps their brains going and their muscles active. Blood. When you digest enough, it becomes absorbed, making your body stronger, and more durable."

"Really?" Asked Levi, interested.

"Well for me anyway. For you it might be different."

"How so?"

"I don't have all the answers."

"Yeah well that's what we're doing here. I have a feeling you're not telling us all you know."

"Maybe I'm not. And what of it?"

"We want to know everything, Walt."

"Well it's not like I magically have some formula in which you can become as skilled as I. It takes time. Now, I understand I'm highly skilled in killing these titan beasts, so why don't we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"A very sweet kind of deal. How about I protect your entire territory and you let me take up residence here in town."

"And how can we trust that you'll keep your end of the bargain? How do we know you won't die trying?"

"Killing titans is my specialty. If you agree with my terms, I will kill every titan that poses a threat."

Levi sighed.

"And what do you mean by take up residence?"

"I mean you find either land, a house, or perhaps a room in a military property, for me to live in."

Levi thought about it for a moment.

"From what I saw, I'm sure he can handle things on his own just fine." said Hange.

"Alright. It's a deal."

"Splendid! You will not regret this decision, Captain. Be certain of that."

"I just hope you can prove that to me." said Levi.

2 hours later...

Mikasa and Armin were hanging around their usual hangout, waiting for Eren to return. He finally walked up to them alone.

"There you are Eren. What did Annie show you?" asked Mikasa.

"Oh nothing. She just wanted to hang out and have a friendly chat is all."

"Uh huh. Then why did she say she had something to show you?"

"I don't know. She was probably embarrassed to ask. How come?"

"It's nothing."

"You're obviously upset about something."

"I said it's nothing."

"Okay. It's nothing." said Eren, not wanting to anger her. "Let's go for a couple of drinks, okay?"

"I'm not in the mood anymore..." Mikasa said walking away.

Meanwhile...

Walt was laying on his comfy bed, happy with his new home. There were people sent to pick up his stuff so he would be completely moved in.

"In heaven, everything is fine." he said. Just then there was a knock on the door."

"Now who could that be?" he asked walking over to the front door. He answered it, and standing there was Sasha. She looked very nervous.

"Uhh h-hi Walt."

"Ah. Stitches. How's it going?"

"Good good. L-Listen...do you...perhaps if you've got the time...WANNA GO FOR A BITE TO EAT!?" She suddenly yelled.

"Uh..."

"Oh please..."

Walt sighed and smiled.

"Alright, what are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know...anything!"

"Hmmm...do you like...potatoes?"

"YOU KNOW WHERE WE CAN GET POTATOES!?" Sasha shouted grabbing Walt by the scruff.

"Uh...y-yes! There's a new place that opened up not too far from here!"

"Let's do it!"

"Alright."

Walt and Sasha walked out of the house.

"So where is this potato place?" asked Sasha.

"It's just a few houses down from me. Quite odd in a way."

They soon reached it.

"So this is the new food place." said Sasha as they went inside. It was a western bar themed restaurant. At the bar was a young woman with long green tied into two pony tails wearing an old time bar outfit. When Walt saw her, he looked a little cautious.

"Hi you two! Come on in!" she said with a friendly smile. Walt and Sasha walked up to the bar.

"What would you like?" she asked handing them menus.

"I'll take the deluxe potato skins." said Walt. Sasha just looked at the menu and drooled.

"So many potatoes...I'll have the baked potato supreme!"

"Excellent choice! I'll have those out in a minute!"

"Alright. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and wash my face..." Sasha said still smiling with her mouth open, like someone who just had an orgasm. She got up and went to the bathroom. Walt and Miku just stood there, silent.

"What are you doing here, Miku?" Walt asked not looking at her.

"I should be asking you the same question. You know a lot of people like this place. They wouldn't be so happy if you messed with it."

"And since when have you ever cared about what I do?"

"When ever I've seen you with another woman."

"She's nobody to me, okay? Now just leave me alone."

"Is that any way to talk to your little sister?" asked Miku. "I know you don't mean that." She said hopping up and lounging on the bar in a sensual way. "You love me and you know it."

"Then explain to me why I sleep with so many girls."

"You're trying to find some girl to replace me. But you know it never happens. No matter which girl you meet, even if you like her a lot, is nothing compared to me. That's why you keep crawling back."

"I didn't crawl back. You squeezed yourself in."

"Granted, but are you really that surprised?"

"No..."

"I love you Walt." she said turning and sitting up facing him. "And you know I'll always be here for you...incase you ever change your mind..."

"You mean about running away with you? Sorry sis. This is just one of those things I need to do on my own."

"But you know I deserve this as much as you do."

"No. It's more personal to me. I'll make that bastard pay for what he did...for killing our father...and for making me believe he had killed you too. If you want to look for him yourself that's fine, that's your endeavour. But I want to do this alone."

"Do as you wish...but I'm sure you'll have time for your little sis...maybe tonight around ten?"

"Fine..."

"Be there..." Miku said hopping back behind the bar. Sasha came out of the bathroom.

"Ah! Just in time!" said Miku with a smile. The food they ordered slid out of a little window behind the bar. Miku picked them both up and set them down where they were sitting. Sasha instantly began to dig in. After a few seconds she stopped.

"OH MY LORD THIS IS GOOOOD!" she said, her mouth full of food.

"Glad you like it!" said Miku. They continued to eat and converse but soon Sasha was finished and so was Walt.

"Any room for dessert?"

"No thanks. I'm laying off the sweets."

"Aww..." said Sasha.

"How much do I owe you?" asked Walt.

"Nah, this one's on the house, sweety!" said Miku with a smile. "Stop by again sometime!"

"You can count on it!" said Sasha. The two then left the Potato Bar.

"Aww I could have still gone for dessert..." said Sasha.

"Sugar rots brains. Besides, you know what I would really like to eat?"

"Hm?" Sasha asked stopping.

"You..." Walt said glaring at her.

"Uh...w-what do you mean, Walt?" Sasha asked with as a light blush crept across her face.

Walt stepped up to her, grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. Sasha was completely shocked by it, her face completely red, but in moments she sunk succumbed, kissing him back. They then pulled apart, and Walt lifted her up bridal style and proceeded to walk back to his house. Once there he kicked open the door and stepped inside. He then closed the door and began to walk up the stairs to his bedroom. Once inside Walt set Sasha down on the bed.

"Uh...uhh Walt I..."

"Shhh..."

Walt slipped off his tie and began to unbutton his shirt.

"B-But I n-never had se-"

"It'll be okay."

"Alright Walt...I trust you..." said Sasha looking unsure. Walt slowly leaned on top of her and began to unbutton her shirt as she blushed. Walt undid it until it was completely opened up, revealing her bra. Walt groped her chest and began to softly kiss her. Sasha began to kiss back and held on to Walt as they kissed. Just as Walt was gripping at the girl's pants, they heard a scream.

"EVERYONE RUN! TITANS!"

Walt suddenly stopped and got up off of Sasha.

"Sorry. Duty calls."

"Uhh..."

Walt lept up to the window and jumped out. Sasha got up from the bed and watched as Walt lept from building to building, towards the sound of the scream. He then saw a couple of normal sized titans roaming through town.

"Not sure how you two got in here but there's only one way out. In a body bag." said Walt as he launched towards the one on the left, impacting the neck with such force that he sliced him self all the way cleanly through, bursting its entire neck open, spraying blood like a huge geyser. Walt then went for the second as it was about to pick up one of the townspeople. With his buzzsaw he drilled through the beast's chest and all the way out as he then used his katana to stab into flesh for leverage, then hopped up to the neck, giving it one clean slice as he was still mid-air, causing the titan to fall to the ground dead. As Walt landed safely, the townspeople looked at him with shock, never before seeing quite a remarkable human.

"Our savior!" yelled a woman.

"No! He's a monster!" yelled another man.

"Everybody calm down!" shouted Captain Levi as he launched down to where Walt was standing.

"This is Walt. He is a human with a certain set of skills. I have recruited him to protect us all from the titans. I know it may be hard to believe that one man, only one man can handle himself against hordes of titans, but I have witnesses who can confirm that. They've witnessed him taking out six titans in less than a few seconds."

The crowd began murmur.

"I know that doesn't sound feasible, but look at what he did just now. Do not fear him, for he is here for your protection."

"He's right." said Walt. "When ever you see a titan, just give me a holler. The name's Walt, and I'm your new protector."

Everyone remained silent, unsure of what to do or say next.

"Hm...Captain."

"Yes Walt?"

"Do you happen to know the time?"

"Oh. I'd say almost about ten at night."

"You'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

"I understand. You're excused."

"Thank you Captain."

Walt began to walk away as the crowd watched him, ever so silently.

10 minutes later...

There was a knock on Miku's potato bar. After a few moments of not answering, Walt let himself in. The entire room was dark, except for a crack of light coming from behind a door behind the bar. There was nothing but silence, and even the kitchen remained empty. Walt walked over to the door, and slowly began to open it.

"Miku?" Walt called out. There was no answer. Inside the door was nothing but a narrow room consisting of a flight of stairs. The room was lit dimly. Walt began to walk up the stairs, and at the top was another door. He opened this one, and on the other side was a bedroom, with a large king sized bed. Miku was lounging on it, wearing a green, skimpy corset, matching panties and attached fish net leggings.

"Miku."

"Walt."

"Who did you have to kill to get all this?"

"Oh just some miserable old fool."

"So I thought..." said Walt stepping up to the bed.

"Well...are you just going to stand there or are you going to come join me?"

"I suppose while I'm here I can rest for a spell." Walt said sitting on the bed. Miku crawled up to him.

"Oh my dear brother..." she said clinging on to his arm. "How I wish we could do this every night."

"I know that."

Miku grabbed Walt by the scruff and pulled him into a kiss. Walt made the kiss deeper and leaned on top of her. Miku embraced him tightly as they continued, using their tongues to explore the insides of their mouths. Suddenly Miku pulled away and giggled as she crawled towards the pillow side of the bed. Walt grabbed her by the leg, pulling her back then grabbing her arm, pulling her on top of him. She laughed, then they continued to kiss. She opened up his shirt as he began to pull down her panties. Miku suddenly pulled away.

"Fuck me..." she whispered.

Walt smiled and began to kiss down her lower abdomen, and began to mouth her lower regions. She moaned in delight as this happened.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

Walt and Miku were resting on top of the bed, naked and panting.

"Ha ha ha...oh my dear brother. You never cease to amaze me."

"What'd you expect?"

"Heh..." she laughed. Suddenly they heard the ringing of a small bell, the one on the front door of the bar."

"A customer? At this hour?"

"Hello? I-Is anyone here?" a voice called out.

"Sasha." said Walt.

"Oh I see. You'd better collect your clothes and climb out the window. I'll deal with her."

"Don't hurt her." said Walt sternly.

"Oh please I'm not going to do that."

"I mean it. You hurt her I hurt you."

"Fine! I won't hurt your little girlfriend, sheesh." said Miku picking up her clothes. "I'll be down there in a minute ma'am!" she called out to Sasha as Walt quickly threw on his pants and shirt and hopped out the window and onto the ground. He quietly began to walk back to his house.

"Titans, huh?" Walt said to himself. "I think I could get used to this..."


	3. Traitors

Walt walked back to his house, and went inside. He wondered if Sasha went back to the potato bar to look for him, or to get something to eat. He decided not to worry; she'd probably be fine.

Walt went up to his bedroom and went to sleep.

The next day Walt woke up, got dressed and decided to go on a little patrol around town. As he walked up to his front door and stepped outside, Sasha ran up to him.

"Hi Walt!"

"Hello Sasha."

"I was wondering if you would like to grab some breakfast at the potato bar!"

"Oh uh...sure. Why not."

"Great! Let's go! I'm starving like a madman."

"Alright..." Walt said. The girl sure had quite an appetite. They began to walk to the potato bar.

"Sasha. What did you do last night when I left?"

"Oh uh...I kind of just went home."

"You should be careful roaming the streets at night. You should have waited for me or something might have happened."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Alright Walt."

They soon reached the potato bar and walked inside up to the bar. To Sasha's surprise, she saw Eren and Annie sitting at the bar as well.

"Guys? What are you two doing here?" Sasha asked.

"Uh Sasha! This isn't what it looks like!" said Eren, shocked with a light blush on his face. Annie looked away, angrily embarrassed.

"Wha? Are you two...dating?"

Eren sighed.

"Okay...I guess it's no use trying to hide it...yeah...we're dating."

"Wow...you two look really cute together!"

"Uhh yeah...thanks. Please just don't tell Mikasa...I think if you did it would flip her lid."

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Thanks..." said Annie. Walt and Sasha sat down at the bar.

"Walt...what exactly are you doing here with Sasha?" asked Eren.

"We're dating too!" said Sasha.

"Whoa! Seriously?" Eren asked, surprised.

"Yep!"

"But Sasha, we just met him a couple days ago!"

"So what? I like him, and he likes me. Plus, he knows how to feed me." she said with a smile.

Eren sighed.

"Well, whatever makes you happy."

Miku walked up to them.

"Ahh! Hello my happy customers! What can I do you for?"

Miku took everyone's orders.

"I'll have those orders up right away!" she said before disappearing through a door to the kitchen.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Sasha asked Eren.

"Actually, for quite some time. We'd always tell Mikasa and Armin that we had things to discuss or that we had plans to go over."

"Well...you know eventually you're going to have to come clean and tell them, right?"

"I know but...that's going to have to take some time. I don't think they could handle it right now."

"And besides..." said Annie. "I just know Akerman will become pissed at us. And you don't want to piss off someone like her."

"I can understand that..."

The orders slid from the compartment out the kitchen. Miku joined.

"Hi guys! Your orders are up!" Miku said taking them to her customers. "Here we got two Hash brown specials, an omlet, and the morning special."

Everyone began to eat.

"How much do I owe you?" Walt asked. "I've got a job to do today."

"Oh it's fine."

"No, I insist I pay you."

"Alright...fine." Miku said smiling and shrugging. "Whatever you think is fair..."

"Good..." Walt said placing a 20 dollar bill on the bar counter. The two quickly finished off their meal and got up from their seats.

"Well, we'll see you two later!" said Sasha to Eren and Annie.

"See ya."

The two left the potato bar.

"So Walt, what are we going to do today exactly?" asked Sasha.

"Sasha, I have to patrol the town and make sure everything is safe. I don't think I could promise your safety if you came with me."

"Walt, I don't care. I'm your girlfriend. I want to be with you." she said with a smile holding his hand. Walt smirked.

"But you don't have your gear or swords. How could you defend yourself?"

"Simple. I have you to protect me. I can always trust you."

"Right..." said Walt, his smirk fading. They began to walk through town, and the people began to murmur as they saw they two holding hands.

"What will the Captain think when he sees us?"

"I don't care! He can think whatever he wants!" said Sasha. Soon they reached the edge of the wall.

"Hmph. It seems pretty quiet today." said Walt.

"EVERYONE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S A TITAN!" Screamed a man running away.

"Or so it seemed."

The earth began to tremble, quickly growing in intensity. Suddenly Walt grabbed Sasha and they lept thirty feet away from a huge incoming blast of wall and cement, as a large muscular titan with hair smashed through.

"AH! It's the armored titan!" screamed Sasha.

"Armored titan, you say?" said Walt. "Well we'll just see how armored he is." he said as he summoned his katana out. In a flash Walt leaped up to the titan, landing in its hair.

"My my. You have quite the dandruff problem."

The titan grunted in annoyance and began to ruffle through its hair. Walt jumped off and landed on its neck.

"Hmmm let's see who we got in here." Walt said piercing his arm all the way through the flesh of the neck. He grabbed out a human male, who yelled out in pain as he was pulled out.

"Hey! I know you! You're Reiner Braun! What were you doing in there?"

"I was just...uhh..." Reiner said shocked beyond belief. Walt smiled.

"I think you've got some explaining to do, young man."

"Uhhh but...I..."

Walt lept down with Reiner. The former body fell to its knees, then to the ground. Captain Levi and a couple other officers launched down to them.

"Reiner?...It was you? You are the armored titan?"

Reiner sighed.

"Yes sir..."

"I think you better come with us. And don't even think about transforming again, or we'll kill you. Take him away."

The two officers escorted Reiner away.

"Goddamn traitor. Well done, Walt."

"Just doing my job, sir."

"Well it was a fine job indeed. Be sure to let me know if you find anyone else like him."

"Will do."

Levi launched away. Sasha walked up to Walt.

"Whoa...I can't believe he was the armored titan."

"Yes...something fishy is going on...Sasha. Have you noticed anyone of your friends act strangely lately?"

"Hmmm...I don't think so. They pretty much acted like their gloomy selves."

"Hm...well if you notice anything fishy, please be sure to let me know."

"Roger that!" Sasha said as her stomach loudly growled. "Uhh...heh heh."

"Don't tell me."

"Uhh yeah heh..." Sasha said smiling and blushing. "I'm starting to get the munchies."

"But we just ate not too long ago."

"I know but...all that excitement made me hungry."

Walt sighed.

"Potato bar?"

"You read my mind!"

Meanwhile...

Eren and Annie were talking in an alleyway.

"So, what's up? You know, you could have picked a more nicer area." said Eren.

"That doesn't matter..." said Annie, upset and looking away. "I picked this spot because I don't want anyone sneaking up on us like back at the potato bar."

"Okay...so...is there...something you'd like to tell me?" Eren asked, trying to figure out what she wanted.

"Yes...well, a couple of things actually...I'm just afraid of how you would react."

"Oh uh..." Eren said with a light blush. "I promise not to get offended or upset. You can tell me anything."

"Okay...Um...Eren..."

"Yes?"

Annie let out a deep sigh.

"I love you..." she said quietly.

"Oh..." Eren said surprised, his face all red. "I...love you too."

Annie looked up at him and let out a small gasp. Eren made a small smile. She leaned up to him and threw her arms around him in an embrace. Eren hugged back.

"I'm so relieved..."

"Well yeah. Why would I want to date you if I didn't...you know..."

"Most people don't date knowing that they're completely in love with someone."

"I know but...I kinda liked you ever since our old training days. You are one of the most amazing officers I have ever seen."

"Hm..." she said shedding a small tear. She leaned back a bit and gave him a kiss on the lips. Eren was shocked. They hadn't kissed like this before. Annie would give him little pecks on the cheek occasionally, but nothing this major. Eren though sunk into it and kissed Annie back while holding her close. After a few moments, they pulled apart.

"Hm..." was all Eren managed to say with a smile.

"There's something else."

"Yes?" he asked. Annie pulled back a bit.

"Now I know this will sound sudden but...I want you to run away with me."

"Run away?"

"Yes. Let's run away, outside the walls, to the outside world."

"Annie, we can't just do that. It's filled to the brim with titans out there. There's no way we could even think of surviving. And besides, we can't just leave everyone behind!"

"I'm pretty sure Mikasa and that Walt fella can handle things fine without us."

"Still, you would have no way to defend yourself from the titans."

Annie let out a deep sigh.

"Yes, I do."

"Yeah? And what would that be?"

Annie lifted up her hand, showing him her ring with a little blade on it.

"What's that?"

"Well...Eren...you know how you change into your titan form by biting yourself?"

"Yes..."

"Well...this thing...is more efficient."

"More efficient?...but why would you...unless...no. You're not."

"I am, Eren."

"You're...a titan?" Eren asked, shocked.

"Yes. We could run away together, and live among the titans, forever."

"Are you even listening to yourself? Do you know how crazy you sound right now? We can't just become titans and live happily ever after! What's next, we join the titans and kill humans ourselves?"

"No! That's not what I'm saying!" shouted Annie.

"Forget it. I'm not going with you."

Annie let out another deep sigh.

"Forgive me for this, Eren..."

"Forgive you for what?"

Annie gave Eren a swift punch in the face, knocking him out. She then pricked her finger and quickly transformed into her titan form, holding Eren in her hand. Onlookers were startled and shocked by the commotion.

"SOMEBODY HEEELLP! TITAN!" the people screamed as Annie made a break for it towards the end of the wall. Walt and Sasha noticed as they walked out of the potato bar.

"Another one?"

"AHH! It's got Eren!" Sasha shrieked, pointing at Eren.

"Sasha, you stay here. I'm going after them." Walt said leaping high into the air.

"Be careful!"

Walt went after Annie, quickly catching up to her.

"Hey there tall lady! I'm afraid you're going to have to hand that boy over."

Annie ignored Walt and kept running. Soon she reached the end of the wall and lept clear over. When Walt reached the wall, he jumped on it and ran straight up it all the way to the top. He watched as Annie ran away into the forest. Captain Levi and Hange launched up to him.

"Holy cow!" exclaimed Hange. "Look at her go! I've never seen a titan quite like that before."

"Well you'll be seeing it again very soon because it has Eren." said Walt.

"This is bad. We need to send people after him!" Levi said. Walt put his hand on the captain's shoulder.

"I don't think we should worry. I suspect this titan is actually one of your men and poses no threat to Eren."

"You really think so?"

"I'm sure of it. Had it been a regular titan, he would have been eaten by now."

"You do have a point...but who could it be?"

"Is there anyone close to Eren that would know?"

"Hmmm...I do know a couple of people...I tell you what. Meet me back at headquarters, and I'll call them for a meeting."

"Roger that."

Levi launched away, leaving Hange and Walt alone.

"Don't worry. Eren will be fine."

"I know...say Walt?"

"Yes?"

"Would you...oh I don't know, be up for helping me with some tests?"

"What kind of tests?"

"Well, you would basically let me run some tests on you. I'd like to know you inside and out, and how you are able to do all the amazing things you do."

Walt smirked.

"I don't see why not."

"Terrific! Meet me back at headquarters in an hour. See you there!" Hange said launching away. Walt sighed.

"Well, I suppose I could have a little more fun."

Walt jumped from the wall and to the ground without harm. As he was walking, Sasha noticed and ran up to him.

"Walt! Are you okay! Did you rescue Eren?"

"No...I'm sorry, but the titan got away with him."

"Oh no!"

"Don't worry though. I'm sure he'll be fine. I deduced that the titan is someone you know, and has no intention of killing him. Look, we need to find Mikasa and Armin right away."

"Okay!" Sasha said right before her stomach loudly growled again. "Oh uh...heh...think we can grab a bite on the way there?"

"No time! Let's hurry!" Walt said picking Sasha up bridal style.

"Whoa!" Sasha yelped. Walt ran really fast through town, and stopped immediately in front of Mikasa and Armin.

"Walt." said Armin.

"Hello you two."

"We heard screaming and the earth shake. Is everything alright?"

"No, it's not. I've got some startling news."

"Wait, did Sasha get injured again? Is that why you are holding her?" asked Armin.

"No, that is not important. Eren has been captured by a Titan and is outside the wall."

Mikasa gasped.

"OH NO! Eren!" she shouted. "We have to go save him right now!"

"Now before we all go on a big rescue, was there anyone you know who would want to run away with him?"

"It must be Annie. Those two have been sneaking off all the time."

"I thought so." said Walt. "Let's go."

The four were off to save Eren.


End file.
